


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 12
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	小哭包

79.  
结拜…义友？

80.  
大野心头像装了口钟，跌跌撞撞地敲，何时结拜，又何为义友？

可樱井揽过来的那只手掌灼如烙铁，股间勾着的红绳囚如铁丝，大野不敢多说一句话。

众人听闻也纷纷赞同似的，身子后仰，站远些，抬手、眯眼，把两个人嵌到虎口里觑，齐道：“好配，你看看，好配！”

大野一瞬低下头，微微蜷起手指。樱井则不然，他心里美滋滋的，甚至腰板挺更直了些，放肆得把手放在大野肩上，扣紧了。

他这一大动作不要紧，可腕骨间的红绳也跟着动。大野清晰地察觉到那根绳子擦过腿根，夹在股缝间，被少爷这么一提，后背一小片肌肤都开始痒得颤栗，腋下穿过的地方像着了火，而始作俑者又拍了拍他的肩，身体深处那异物也跟着跳了跳。

他微不可查地低喘一声，膝盖软得直相撞。

樱井勾唇笑起来，他自然知道身边这只小乖狗经历了什么，除了自己从来没被其他东西进去过的地方，现在塞了根不小的玉势，替他拓着每夜享用的地方。

在人群混杂中，众人七嘴八舌得问，小东西不敢叫也不敢哭，腿软得还得靠他扶着才能不跌倒，樱井能深刻感受到他掌心下这具身体的颤抖，被区区一条绳子就支配住的颤抖。

樱井笑意更深，听着旁人问他“公子仪表堂堂，不像本地人，可是来自江北一代？” “公子和少爷好生般配，什么时候结识的啊？” “少爷小时候我还抱过他呢，忒顽皮一娃了，上蹿下跳的，公子费心，这些年替鹭都照顾我们家少爷了。”，他点头，一一作答。

然后掌心顺着大野的肩膀一路下滑，手腕抵在他身上，指尖拍打着大野的各处，上臂、肘骨、小臂，一路到了腰腹，击打得更快，接着顺着姣好的曲线，滑到大野的臀部。

大野在他的桎梏中抖得不成样子，明明只是摸他的身子，可显出来倒像是已经操着他了似的。

两人面前站满了人。

花灯打在身前，樱井能一清二楚看见大野被映得通红的脸蛋，也不知是热还是怎么，汗珠一串串往下滚，颈窝里全湿了。

可身后之景无人看得清，背后是顶宽伞，白日乘凉用的，穹顶密实，厚不透光，樱井便于这昏暗晦涩中，轻揉慢捻大野的屁股。

嗯，可不正照顾着呢么。

81.  
大野的屁股瓣微微翘起，刚刚好贴合手掌隆起的弧度，好像天生就该放他的手上去似的，是他独属的垫手枕，尺寸刚好，供他亵玩。

细摸还能摩挲到大野屁股里夹着的那根绳子，端正乖巧得置于中缝，樱井偷偷掀起了大野外衫的下摆，一寸一寸得摸进他的里衣，先是在他的腰窝里打转，摸软了、摸塌了，然后去揉他沉甸甸的屁股。

樱井曾经说过，大野全身上下就数这里肉最多，两瓣圆鼓鼓的，比着比着长，看哪个更翘，哪个更惹人爱。

樱井自然是厚此亦不薄彼，在众目睽睽之下，摸过了这瓣揉那瓣，还探到底下去拉那根绳子。

大野已经摇摇欲坠，完全站不住了，整个身子倚在少爷怀里，低着头微声啜泣，耳朵尖的说不定能听见他叫，“求你，公子…不要……” 。

可大家都沉浸在重逢少爷的欣悦之中，无人留意他上面那张湿漉漉、水光潋滟的小嘴到底说了什么。

这也归功于樱井站得从容，面不改色，对答如流，他很是了解大野，一边把过往几月的事可劲儿编排，一边又在神不知的暗里玩他们口中这位少爷，下面的小嘴。

同样也是湿漉漉、水光潋滟，不知道在叫些什么。

樱井没把指尖都探进去，只是在小口处浅浅地插，仅是这样都让大野万分难耐，那里被他调教得甚好，认主，一进去就夹他，好像长久未见思念颇深似的。

后来樱井越发顽劣，指尖插深了些，去戳那根享福的玉势。真是便宜它了，樱井心想，这里本来是他的领地，怎耐这里人多眼杂，只能可这破东西捷足先登，先玩他的人。

樱井恼起来便开始乱戳，玉势是愚钝的死物，怎么可能像公子一般精确了解大野的敏感处，自然是东撞西撞，猫一下狗一下得折磨他，如百爪挠心，又似隔靴搔痒。

大野不住得吸气，偶尔顶到了正位置，刺激得他眼泪飙出来，他也不敢擦，怕人问及。

樱井便替他胡言乱语，说什么少爷是近乡情怯，哭得不能自已，云云。

大野破罐子破摔，偷偷在樱井手底下敞了脚，把腿更分开些。

樱井几乎是立刻察觉，面上冷哼了一声，似是嘲笑他骚，在这么多人面前还能不知羞耻，玩得如此快活。可手底下却又心领神会得往深了戳戳。

水声越玩越大，可大家注意力似乎都在身边这位道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽身上，听他巧舌如簧、能言善辩，连他们心尖上的小少爷被此人玩得衣不蔽体、汁水横流都不知道。

大野顾不得其他，樱井快给他弄高潮了，他的头愈埋愈低，身子也愈来愈栽，十指蜷缩起来，握成拳头，含在嘴里咬。

终于有人舍得把目光从樱井那儿转移到大野身上，不由得惊呼：“少爷，你怎么了，脸色如此不好？”

摊主也转头，亦道：“啊，脸好红，又流了好些汗，少爷莫不是发烧了？”

确实，大野印堂潮红，发带都蹭歪了，身子骨抖个不停，跟发烧的病理倒是相像。

樱井弯腰，一手承腋下，一手揽膝窝，直接把人抱起来，向众人微微颔首，从容笃定道：“我与阿智这一路奔波，旅途劳远，他恐是染了风热，那么我就先带他找客栈歇下了，失礼于各位亲朋好友，改日再会。”

如此恭敬端庄，众人也不好拦着，纷纷让出一条路来，待樱井走出几步，一人又开头在身后赞不绝口：“你们看看，这位公子果真是礼数周正，体贴过人，也不知是哪家的少爷，与我们家少爷做义友，真是绝配！”

众人附和：“绝配！绝配！”

82.  
走过好几条街巷，大野终是忍不住了，环在樱井后颈的手臂慢慢松开，低声道：“放我下来吧。”

樱井听而不闻，继续大步流星走着。

大野像是被抱得有些不舒服，在他怀里挪了挪腰，又唤：“公子、公子。”

樱井“嗯？”了一声，步子放缓了些。

大野红着脸笑起来，道：“公子方才走那么快，知道路吗？”

见他还有心揶揄自己，樱井使了坏心眼，故意松了力气，做出禁不住大野要把他摔下来的假象，大野反应倒是快，两腿夹紧，立刻圈住樱井，紧紧贴在公子身上。

“你！”

大野胸膛上下起伏未定，嗔了他一眼。

樱井却是一怔。

本有意捉弄他，却反而被他那缕荡在脸前的秀发撩走了魂，樱井盯着大野微微蹙起的眉尖与清风明月般的面容，突然喉头攒动，心也跟着上上下下地、方寸大乱。

他合拳，把人敛紧了些，道：“你说怎么走，就怎么走。”

83.  
大野最后也没有被放下来，任他一路抱着。

鹭都多是熟人，他只敢把头埋在樱井颈窝里，偶尔露出一双受尽委屈的眸子，探一眼路又立刻缩回去，闷声道：“前面右转，再南行。”

樱井有时应一声，有时不应，安静地走，大野其实期望他不应，因公子音色低沉，似一壶烈酒，从御风挺括的胸腔溢出来，激荡在大野心口，是灼烧般的疼。

但又有一丝丝的期待，希望这酒再烈一点，再灼一些。

因两人姿态过于奇异，路人纷纷偷瞄，樱井有些不爽，侧颜棱角冷峻分明，一声不发地将怀里的人揽得更紧了些。

他冷哼一声，低声问怀里人，“到底还有多远？”

大野正偷瞄他，立刻转了目光，支吾道，“快了快了。”

他定眼一看，不是诳语，前面正有一家酒肆，红旗招展，随风飘摇。

是他曾经来过的，大野顿时来了精神，补充道：“公子，他家的酒清香缠绵，香飘十里，特别好喝。”

不料，抱着他的公子手掌下滑，颠了颠他的屁股，眯起眼睛不怀好意地说：“是你馋了想喝酒？还是…想把你家公子灌醉啊？”


End file.
